1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an easy fold layout hunting blind framework structure which can be easily folded and developed for conveniently and rapidly usable in the hunting site.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, this is a hunting blind on whose framework there is attached a camouflaged cloth structure formed of machine sewing or binder hook bound. Such a structure is so complicated to handle because it has to employ a number of screw bolts 901 to engage the structure parts by aiming at their precise positions when developing for use at site. In Case removing to a new hunting site of folding to put away in the customary place, the tedious procedure of detaching a number of screw bolts 901 one by one must be repeated for folding up the structure. Besides, the structure is bulky and inconvenient to transport.
Referring to US Publication No. 2013/0291916, a structure of hunting blind is disclosed whose two upper supporting frames do not necessary to lock, but instead, both upper supporting frames require to be positioned on the outer cover cloth. In this way, the structure is not easy to be built up and relieved from the outer cover cloth when detaching, therefore it is not easy to carry when changing the hunting sites. Moreover, the entire structure is bulky and inconvenient to put away.